The Cold
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Tris has a cold and Jeanine takes cares of her. Trinine. Established relationship.


**This is a small and random one-shot that Speisla and me wrote in a very cold night. We hope you like it. :D**

 **...**

\- H-How come y-you aren't f-feeling cold? - Tris asked Jeanine, under three blankets.

The Erudite leader was dressed as usual.

\- I don't know. - Jeanine replied simply, lying beside her.

\- Yeah. I'm serious.

\- I meant it. I don't know. Cold never bothered me, and I not even remember one day have caught a cold.

Tris sneezed in that moment.

She wiped her nose on a handkerchief.

\- My poor Beatrice. It's the fourth day that you have a cold.

Jeanine looks at Tris for a moment and frowns.

\- You look bad. I mean ... really bad.

Tris shrugs while trembles under the blankets.

\- It's not that bad.

The blonde woman touches her girlfriend's forehead and her eyes widen.

\- Good God! You're burning up!

\- I-I'm f-fine.

\- No, you're not. That is why you're feeling so cold. You have a serious cold.

\- Logically, a cold isn't a serious thing. Then, there's no way I having a serious cold.

Normally, Jeanine never laughs at Tris's jokes, but this time was different. She not even rolled her eyes, nor made some sarcastic comment about it. She just ignored her.

Jeanine opened the wardrobe and took out another thick blanket. She spread it on her girlfriend and touched her face again.

\- I'll bring a tea and some pills. You will not leaving home today. Neither do I.

Tris looks her strangely.

\- Usually, you prefer death than lose a day's work.

\- That was before I met you. Now, let's say I have other priorities.

\- Can it be a lemon juice? You know I hate tea. - Tris replied, blushing and no by fever.

Jeanine just went to get some tea and aspirin.

Tris frowned.

''She says I'm the priority in her life, and then, she wants to torture me with a tea. No. This woman is really unique."

...

After taking the tea (to force) and the aspirin, Beatrice felt no change in her state. She felt sticky, hot and cold, she had her nose stuffy and her head was too heavy.

The thing wouldn't be so bad if at least she could breathe. She had to take breaths with the mouth, which worsened her mood.

Jeanine left the bathroom with a little ointment.

\- What is it? - asked Tris with a nasal voice, breathing through her mouth.

\- Vicks VapoRub. It may help you breathe.

Jeanine opened the small pot and dipped her index finger into the blue-transparent cream.

Tris was too tired to doubt the cream.

If it was like the tea and the aspirin, it was totally useless. But she don't would lose anything in trying.

\- How it is applied?

\- I will do it, My Dear.

Jeanine opened the buttons of Tris's pajamas.

Her long fingers were full of cream. She rubbed Tris's chest, her collarbone, and between her breasts.

A strong blush that had nothing to do with the cold took Tris's face. Jeanine don't see it, because she was too focused on her task.

The smell of the cream wasn't unpleasant. It looked like mint, but softer.

When finished Tris's chest, Jeanine pinched her girlfriend's nose with her hand full of cream.

\- Hey!

\- You should also apply a pinch in your nose. - Jeanine smiled in a wave of love and kissed her cheek.

She had not still removed her face when Tris could breathe again.

The relief was so great she felt better immediately.

\- This really works. - Tris murmured admiringly.

\- Nothing new. - Jeanine replied with a half smile - Most of the time, I'm right.

\- Right and overconfident. - Tris replied, taking a deep breath, enjoying the pleasure of being able to breathe.

\- It does not matter. - Jeanine lifted the blankets and entered beneath them with her - Now, try to get some sleep, and then you will wake up much better.

Without discussing, Tris embraces Jeanine and support her head on her chest. She closes her eyes and seconds later the sleep involves her.

Jeanine remains awake, watching the sleeping girl and stroking her hair.

She imagines herself, years ago, and smiles.

Her life was dominated by the obsession with control, serums and simulations.

Now, all her center of life could be easily summed up to that bedroom, and well-being of the girl asleep in her arms.

She thought of all the time she had lost trying to control Tris, and at the end all, Tris is that had controlled her.

Strangely, this didn't bother her.


End file.
